Nightmares do come true
by Crenou
Summary: Mimiko's been troubled by her nightmares but is it just nightmares at night that would go away at a certain time? Meanwhile, Jiro became aware of Mimiko but was being held back by the memories of his past lover. How would the story go for the two? R
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Blood Brothers ü**

Please Read and Enjoy. Reviews are highly appreciated.

Summary: Mimiko's past suddenly haunt her. Is it a fragment of her memory or is it just nightmares at night that would go away at a certain time? On the other hand, Jiro became aware of Mimiko but was being held back by the memories of his past lover, Alice Eve. How would the story go for the two? Read and Find Out. Please Read and Review and Enjoy.

**Chapter One: Memories**

For an orphan that has no memories of the past like me, everything started on that particular but random encounter with the head of the department I'm currently working at, Mr. Jinai. The memories I have on that first encounter with him was so vivid, I could still remember what he looked like and what he told me and even the place we met and what the place looked like. I am not that sure but I guess we were in Hong Kong back then, everything around me were dust that were being flown away by the wind while I stand on the middle ground looking at the oblivion that clouds my way. I didn't move even a little, when someone out of the dusty road ahead appeared. He looked like in his twenties and he wore a black coat with a Tommy gun on his right hand. He has a cut on his face but no blood flowed from it. He walked towards my direction and points his gun at me, his eyes back then were furious and it has no emotions at all, I didn't move and looked at him. He fired it but it missed me.

"You're not one of them, come with me. You must've been scared." He said as he smiled at me. I just looked at him at that time as he carries me in his back towards their camp and there he let me took a rest.

A week after that, he brought me with him at his house somewhere then a day after that we went to what we now called Special Zone. It was an unlikely place for a child like me to live; he told me that the said place was being occupied by the so-called vampires which co-exist with humans. At first, I didn't know what the difference between a vampire and human is until he put me into school. I learned from the school that vampires suck blood out from humans in order to live and there once a war that happened at Hong Kong, which is now famous for the name of Sacred War, which unified the race of vampires and humans in order to annihilate the Kowloon children. During my childhood days, I stayed at his house for some years until I can go to work and earn money for myself. He stood as a father and mother to me at that time and I'm very thankful for that fateful day.

Right now, I'm leading a blissful life without any problems, maybe there are some but they're just little ones and doesn't affect that much in my life. Days had passed and everything became a routine for me but one day I receive that hateful call early in the morning telling me to work. I was sent at a beach outside the boundaries of special zone, there was a report that there was a vampire in that area and is causing too much commotion on the people around so I, as a compromiser of the company, must clean this mess made up by that vampire and because of that, the Mochizuki's and I became acquainted to each other.

I didn't know anything about them at that time except that they're siblings and that they're the only ones who have that kind of bloodline aside from that, they were planning to go inside the special zone for a personal reason, they didn't tell me why. I tried to interrogate them but I failed and so I give up, maybe later on they'll tell me who they really are and their reasons behind for wanting to go at the special zone. Days had passed and many unusual thing happened to me while I'm with the Mochizuki's, at first we were attacked by the suppression team of the company then we learned that there were Kowloon children on Miss Wong's party and my blood was being sucked by Jiro. Even though it was prohibited, I let him do it. The Mochizuki's reach the special zone but to where Jiro and Kotaro are, there is always trouble. I don't know if they are troublemakers but I believe that they're good persons.

Days had passed and many more things happened, Jiro wasn't allowed to stay at the special zone then my apartment was being burnt and the worst, there are Kowloon Children who infiltrate the Special Zone. It seems like history repeat itself since it started like how the sacred war started and probably ends like how it ends during the Sacred War. During the chaos, Jiro and I have a little bit of argument which ends up a whirl of instance where in Jiro used his eye raid in me and I said something that I didn't now how I come up with it. Also during that time, when we met with the Walker, Jiro protected me and in return I gave him my blood. Because of that, I regain the resonance and overheard everything about the eleventh yard. In addition to that, I discovered who Kotaro is for Jiro and what lies ahead for the silver blade.

Overhearing Jiro's conversation with Mr. Jinai about the Eleventh Yard and the truth behind the Special Zone makes me feel unease. I don't know why it is like that but I'm quite sure that it has something about my past. Within my ten years stay here on the Special Zone, I never ever think about my past, it never came to my mind to look for the things I forgot anyway no one looked for my past. I'm happy how things are before I knew the existence of the Eleventh Yard.

"The Kowloon King's Ashes were buried at the Eleventh Yard; therefore the Special zone is a massive graveyard of the Great King of the Kowloon Bloodline…" Mr. Jinai told Jiro about it and I can't take it away from my mind.

After that event, it seems normal for me, well aside from the fact that Jiro and I are now partners in crime and are living together under one roof together with Kotaro.

"When the right time comes, I'll give to him my blood."

"What will happen to you then?"

"He'll probably drain all of my blood so maybe I'll die."

Kotaro, with that innocence, who would've thought that in the end he'll murder his brother just to return to him what he owns, but wouldn't it too much? Days have passed after the chaotic events have happened; everything inside the special zone was now under control and is safe the only thing that is chaotic is my mind and my heart.

Each day that pass by, little by little, I became aware of Jiro's existence. Every time I looked at his lips during morning, I always remember how it feels like when it touches my skin and the ecstasy that it gives me whenever he sucks my blood.

"Mimiko, you're drooling" he always says that each time he catches me every morning day dreaming. As usual I'll reply him with something so loud like "I'm NOT drooling" then we'll be in a fight. Well, it just a light fight and after we ate, we'll make up.

Today's a bit different though. When I woke up, I sense no one's around the house since usually every morning Kotaro would always wake me up with a loud scream and a warm smile on his face but today he's no where of sight. When I went down, I find a piece of rose lying in the floor and with the rose, there's a letter in it. It was kind of nostalgic but I know why, I picked up the rose and read the letter.

"Meet us in the park today in 7 in the morning don't be late. -Jiro"

Is it a date with Jiro? Nah! That couldn't be possible. Wait! What time is it? Then I looked at the clock and it is about 6:30. Oh my! I'll be late. I hurried towards my room to change my clothes. I pick the white dress that I used to wear when Mr. Jinai found me way back, it was pretty ruined back then but I always go to the dressmaker to repair it, so right now it fits me well. I run towards the park where he told me to go, but he's nowhere to be found. I looked around the park and saw under a big shady tree a bouquet of white roses, I walked towards it and slowly I picked it up. At first I was hesitant but oh well no one dares to care about this bouquet of roses. I smelled the white roses and then a note fell down from it.

"Go Meet Rinsuke at the Coffee and Tea shop, he'll be waiting for you there. -Jiro"

"What in the world is he really up to?! He wants me to go here and now there! Is he nuts?!" I shouted without even giving it a second thought. To think that he would waste my precious time for this! Urgh! I should be at work at this point in time, I hope Mr. Jinai wouldn't mind if I will be pretty late for my work. Jiro if I see you, I'll pour you some water so that you'll learn! I said to myself.

I went inside the shop while stomping my feet like a little kid. I glance through at the people inside the shop and looked for Rinsuke. I spotted him at the most shady corner of the shop with his gloomy face, I'm wondering why is he like that? I went near him as he slowly raised his head towards my direction.

"You must've been tired, here's a little compensation from Jiro." He said gleefully as he showed me a piece of a red ball candy.

"What's that?" I asked him pointing at the odd thing at his hand as I grab a chair and sat across him.

"Jiro told me to give it to you, he even wake me up for this. Jiro-chan's is such a meanie!" he told me. After that, he ended up jabbering at me his tantrums he goes through when Jiro asked him to do a single favor. I grabbed the candy from his hand and eat it wholeheartedly. It has a bloody red color and it tastes like rusty metal but in at the latter part, it became sweet. Is it coated with blood? Somehow, it rejuvenates my senses. The sweetness that melts down inside my mouth, like a chocolate, by some means lessens my wearisome state and refills my energy without any reason at all.

"Mimiko-chan, he said to me that when you eat it don't bite it. Just let it melt in your mouth." I do what he told me to do and I enjoy what I am eating right now.

"Oh, what happen if I bite it?" I asked out of curiosity, I wanted to know whether it has a surprise center just like other treats that I have eaten before.

"Hmm… I don't know… but don't try." He said while looking at me, as if he is challenging me to try it. I looked at him while he looked away and called the waitress' attention. He ordered a parfait and a gelato and glanced at my way again. I became irritated because of how he looked at me, I wanted to see right now if what surprise awaited me, but I hesitate to bite it since it doesn't seem so soft.

"Don't try Mimiko." He said again with the same look as before. The candy seems loose now so I took a bite out of it but it just hurt my teeth. What's this?! It's something hard, like a stone. I put my left hand to my cheeks to soothe the pain even though logically it doesn't help at all. He looked at me while giggling all by himself, as if what he saw was so very funny.

"I never thought you'd really do it." He said to me as he handed me a piece of paper. First, I took the hard thing from my mouth and was shocked to found that it's a small pendant a really, really small pendant that is made up of a white crystal, a diamond perhaps. What should I do with this piece of pendant? I looked at the piece of paper to see whether it'll explain something about the pendant but there's none. I asked Rinsuke about the ornament that I've obtained but he only told me that I need to keep it for some reasons, he doesn't tell me the reasons though. He also told me that he file me a leave so that it's alright if I'd be absent for today and take my time at moving around special zone.

Moving around? What's with the moving around thing? Is Jiro making fun of me? What's with this bouquet, me on a leave and the candy with a pendant on it? What's happening to him? Is he gone mad already? He even asked me to go at Zelman Clock's Mansion. Is he gone mad? I want to throw a tantrum right now but I guess it will only do me no good so I leave the thought. I walked towards the Mansion of Zelman Clock and knock. The girl we once saw when we battle Ogist Weisser appeared in front of me. She smiled at me and said that the Mochizuki's are waiting inside the mansion but I still can't enter with the dress that I wear today, she told me that I wouldn't fit in so she led me to a dress shop and looked for a dress that would fit me. She ordered me around the shop telling me to get this thing and that thing and those. I got tired so I sat down. She looked at me telling me that a girl must not lose her poise even though she's tired. She sat beside me with a good sitting posture as if she's trying to intimidate me. I felt inferior so I stood up huskily.

"I TOLD YOU MUST NOT LOSE YOUR POISE NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS" What's with this things she's lecturing me being a lady-like or something? It is as if I'm going to attend a perilous party that would determine my life's stake.

"What would the silver blade do if I'm not here to teach you proper decorum?" What's with this? Now telling me that Jiro needs her or something in order for him to survive and that she's of great value than other things around her.

"Now let's go and fit things in that room." She ordered at me as she dragged me at the dressing room at a corner of the shop.

First, she let me wear a long red tube gown with jewels on the hem. I put it on but it doesn't fit me well, the bust is quite too big for me and the waist is too tight for me. She told me that it doesn't look good on me. Then she gave me a blue off shoulder dress with white embroidery of cherry blossoms in its hem. I try it on but I guess it doesn't look good on me, she also thinks the same way as I do. She gave me a white flowing dress with black ribbons on its waist and has this lacey hem that reaches until my legs. It's kind of itchy but it's fine, she looked at me but I receive that disapproving look. At last, the last dress, it was again white, it's a knee-high backless dress. The dress was made with a light flowing type of cloth. She scrutinizes every angle of me like a predator while looking for its prey. She glared at me, walking around me while her right hand was placed under her chin. She looked at my face and smiled.

"I don't think that plain clothes would fit you but this one fits you well. The only thing that's lacking is your accessories." She said happily at me. We went again at the stores and looked for the right accessories but it seems nothing would compliment that plain dress we bought earlier. We took a bite and rest at a shop, and resume afterwards to the bloody walk which took us almost all day. It's hard walking around the special zone since its quite big and travelling by foot was not highly encouraged. We browsed again and went on the last boutique we haven't visited today; there they have ribbons and shoes that have ribbons in it. She bought a three inch white stiletto with weird strings attached to it. At last we went back at the mansion; it is almost dark and I haven't seen Jiro for the whole day. Where's that guy! I want to curse him for treating me like this! I'm dead tired of everything that has happened today. I want to rest but the girl I'm with doesn't want me. Wait! What's her name again? Oh I guess it is Sayaka. We've been together for almost a day and yet I don't know her name, what a shame.

She looked at me and again shouted at me. "YOUR POISE!" I immediately stood in attention. Oh gawd! I'm tired and this prattling brat doesn't stop on nagging at me. What have I done to be treated like this? She led me inside the mansion and escort me to a room, there she ordered me to get dressed.

I did what she asked me to, I put on the dress we bought and even the stiletto she bought. I went out of the room without tying the strings of my shoes. As soon as I took my first step, I tripped; I thought I would fell flat on the floor but instead I felt a soft warm thing that hugs me tightly. When I looked at the person who held me, it was Jiro in his unusual white tuxedo attire. He looked unexpectedly gorgeous; his jet black hair was being tied in a ponytail while some of it falls at the contour of his face which adds to his charm, I know every girl that would see him like this would fall for him.

"Mimiko…" he said in a surprised tone.

"Jiro…" I said in a dazed tone.

I was being mesmerized with how he looked like. He took my breath away. Really! My heart even skipped for a second as soon as our eyes met. It took me some minutes before what happened settled in my mind. As soon as I recovered from the enthrallment that I experienced, I shove him and run away but I failed, instead, I fall backwards leaving my legs bare and open at the sight of Jiro. My face was flushed, I can tell it besides what would you expect my reaction would be when someone saw me in such a dire condition? I immediately covered my legs with my dress as I tried to stand up; Jiro aided me with a rubicund face. When I successfully stand upright, Jiro looked at me, and then at my feet.

"I don't know how to use such things. They are difficult to comprehend. Cute things like this don't match me very well." I told him shyly. Wait, I think this thing happened to me before or is it my imagination? I don't know but is it what they call a déjà vu? Jiro kneeled in front of me and tied the ribbons at my feet. The feeling of his hot breath on my skin makes shivers run down my spine and his touch makes every inch of my body tingle. I'm familiar of this kind of treatment and this weird feeling which makes my stomach start spinning and then a gush of events took place at my mind, at this state I don't know whether I'm dreaming or not.

_I am in a dark room the ceiling's so high, the windows touched the ceiling and the floor, and the walls are tainted with darkness of the night. It was a moonless night. I saw two figures at the dark, one a little girl with long straight hair while the other is a tall boy, their figures are so vague that I only based my description on the image I hazily seen. At first, there's oblivion in the four corners of the room, after a while, the two persons inside the room are now talking to each other._

"_Onii-sama! Please help me tie these silly things in my feet." She said in a childish manner, somehow we are alike. _

"_Silly Yue-chan. You must learn how to do this kind of thing! You're a lady right." The guy said to the girl. I can't see clearly what they're doing but perhaps it has something to do with the shoes, right?_

"_But Haru nii-sama I really don't know how to use this kind of shoes, aside from that they aren't cute at all, it has those frilly-frilly thing that annoys me much, I'd rather use a plain shoes that this." The girl protested._

"_You're so meanie Yue-chan! Don't you know how much it cost me?" the guy said in agony._

"_Look I'm wearing it so let me say what I want to say at least. Besides it was you who pursue me to dress up like this. Am I right nii-sama?"_

"_Eh… you're right gomen… gomen…" the guy said laughing. And then the next thing I heard were silent moans in the dark as the music from the outside hugs the darkness of the room._

After that all I can sense is oblivion.

**End of Chapter One: Memories**

Author's Notes: Hello Minna-san =) It's been a while since I published my last fanfic under the category of Gakuen Alice which is Forget Me Not. Sorry if I need to put some scenes from the original story, I need it in order to portray what happen before she has those nightmares and how she gain those nightmares that bothers her every night. I hope you liked this Chapter. It is quite long, sorry 'bout that. I hope there would be more to come. I hope =)… Please Review thanks. So tired… *yawn*


	2. Chapter 2: Delusions

**Me Disclaimer: I don't own Black Blood Brothers**

Please be free to tell me your comments. Tell me whether how's the story okay ^_^. I don't mind if you give me a negative feedback though. Just tell me the real reason whether you enjoy the fanfic or not okay ^_^ Thank you. I've been waiting for any reviews but no one gave me… I'm quite sad. TT^TT

* * *

**Chapter Two: Delusion **

It was merely delusions but I don't know where it all came from, delusions that would lead me to certainty but to where this certainty leads me to, is somewhat out of my league. I'm getting afraid of what used to lie on the line that connects me to my past. What mysteries do my past hold? Thinking about such things about my past, by some means makes me a little bit petrified when the day in which I remember everything comes; I know I can't do anything about it at all.

Little by little I became aware of my surroundings, vague sounds are heard everywhere, and laughter and music are also everywhere. I tried to open my eyes to see what grandeur awaits my sight but it seems like my eyelids weigh so heavy that I couldn't lift it up all by myself. I tried so hard to open my eyes and little by little I gain the fruit of my perseverance, I opened my eyes and to my astonishment I was held back. Words couldn't explain the beauty and elegance that was being brought forth to my face. I don't know where I was nor why I was there but there's one thing I'm sure of, I need to see the host to gain answers to the questions that slowly clouding up my mind.

I was glimmering in front of everyone as I was being bathed in the bright lights that were brought by the chandeliers hanging on the top of the room. Everyone's eyes were fixed on me without a particular reason. I glanced around the crowd to look for a familiar face but to my dismay, there was none. It was like a big important gathering that one must attend; everyone was dressed neatly and shows elegance and their nobility accordingly with each other. Laughter and music fill the air and yet why do I feel a peculiar atmosphere to where I went; it's as if their gazes won't leave me in peace. I move around the party, looking for the host but the people seems to hide the host away from me; they pushed me and pull me to where they want so easily as if I'm being played around. I was thrown in the middle of the crowd as they slowly draw near me, the lights grew dimmer and dimmer until the beautiful setting dissolved in the darkness and only the white smiling masks can now only be seen; they danced around me, mocking me with their laughter and their piercing mocking gazes. I tried to run away from them but it seems they just don't leave me alone and so I run and run until unknowingly I fall to another place.

I fall in a place filled with grass and meadow just like what you can see in fairytales or sometimes in your dream world. I looked around but there's no one to be found, I walked around the place to look for some directions but I found nothing instead, I found a path that would lead me to nowhere and without any hesitation I take the path that was filled with trees and flowers that surrounds the road. I cherished the sight I saw and as I walked I realize everything that surrounds me started to fade. With a blink of an eye everything started to change, from a beautiful and peaceful countryside into a dark and chaotic forest where in everything looked so creepy just like what you'd see in nightmares. My pace didn't change but my heart race so fast that I think it could explode in any moment.

I want to go back but my feet won't just stop walking, it is as if it has its own life. I wanted to cry because of fear but no tears fall from the contour of my face, instead drops of cold sweat replaced the missing tears of fear and even worse I felt like I wanted to collapse. I think of certain things to avert my attention but to where I look, creepy creatures arise and give me a wicked smile, their glares were like hungry predators waiting for its prey to be fed upon. Because of this thought, my courage decreased even more, now my legs are shaking and my hands are sweating so badly, my voice started to hide and my feet stopped moving then suddenly, a vine grew from nowhere tied itself in my both hands in different direction and my feet was being held by a bony hand, it was creepy and I'm scared. I need someone to save me from this predicament I'm currently in, somebody please help me. HELP ME! But no voice came out from my mouth, I tried and tried until my voice came out and unexpectedly, it was a name which I called upon to.

"Jiro" I said, it was the only name I manage to think of and I even said his name in a whisper, I felt my face being flushed by just the thought of his name, Jiro's name. Without any reason, a gush of memories suddenly flashed back, I suddenly remember the touch of his hot breath to my skin when he bit me way back and also the sensual touch of it to my skin just a while ago when he's doing the ribbons on my shoes, it was so enticing that makes my mind go blank while leaving my face bright red. I know I'm not suppose to call his name because he doesn't have anything to do with me and above from that I'm a compromiser of the Order Coffin Company and that we, the compromisers of the compromiser division must not have any relation with any of our vampire clients and must not be bitten by them, it was the oath that I, as one of the compromisers of the Order Coffin Company, swear in front of the president of the company and in front of my foster father, Mr. Jinai. Afar from that, Jiro's heart was been captivated with someone and that is 'that' girl, the one who turned him into a vampire, the ancestor of Kotaro and the former leader of the Sage bloodline, Alice Eve.

Disturbed in my thoughts, the vines started to constrict squeezing both of my arms, started I wail in pain but as I screech, the vies hold in my arms tighten even more and to make matters even worst, my feet was being pulled by the bony hands with such a great force as if they're trying to tear me apart. I tried to free myself from their clutches but the more I resist their force, the more they tighten their grip unto me and the more I move myself, the faster I got tired as if their draining off my energy. I cried for somebody's help but it seems like no one's there to save me; instead the creepy creatures around me just looked and laughed at the things that was happening to me. I cried now with tears but they still continue to laugh and the both forces, both at my feet and at my arms, started in tore me off. I resist the tearing off of my skin when suddenly, I was being freed by both of the forces that's holding me, so sudden that I fall from where I was hanging without me noticing it.

THUD. That was me falling into the hard soil, my butt hurt from the force and even my mid section was hurt badly and my arms and feet are numb because of the tight hold of the vines and the bones. It was bad falling at that height but I am thankful I was being freed from those things. I was thinking why did it come to this? At first, it was a party, then a fairytale type of setting and now a nightmare. What's this place? To where am I suppose to go? I want some answers but no one can answer me. I can't decide whether to take this road I'm currently in or to go back at the place which everything started, at that ball. But what if the answers to my questions lie at the end of this road? Somehow, that thought is the only thing that kept me on going in this despicable path I'm taking right now.

I sat for a while, not minding the things around me, I put myself together and when I felt that I'm already composed, I stood up and started to walk the path. I walked again in the path until I found a big creepy house, a haunted house perhaps. It caught my attention so badly that I want to go inside it when suddenly a voice stopped me.

"If I were you, I wouldn't come near that house" the voice said to me. I felt another presence of a person at my back but I didn't mind it, it must be one of those things just like a while ago with the ball.

"Don't go in there please, Onee-san" another voice said and then somebody popped out of nowhere at my front. It was a stuffed voodoo doll. It was quite ruined but it looked so cute.

"Please don't go" it said once again. The doll spoke with me? I wanted to ask it something but my curiosity wouldn't like to be held back anymore. I enter the house without any hesitation.

The interior was pretty ruined and the wooden staircase made a creepy sound, the windows are broken and the roof was quite open, just now, I realize that tonight was a full moon because of the roof. I looked around and found old paintings that were tainted with blood at the first floor then as I went upstairs, I found traces of blood at the staircase. When I reached the end of the staircase, I found a dark corridor that leads to numerous doors; it would take me forever if I looked at all of the rooms so I just looked for the open rooms. At the first room, I saw a doll sitting in a rocking chair beside the window, the doll looked so creepy so I decided not to enter. The next room's door knob was been broken so I walked inside and found a beautiful bed in white mattress at the middle of the room, I sat at the bed, it was soft, softer that my bed at my old apartment. I looked around the big room, it was spacious and only several things were on it was a bed, a long velvet window curtain, a drawer, and a chair beside the bed. I walked forward the drawer at the back of the door and saw a music box on the top of it, a vase of withered rose, and a voodoo rabbit doll. I opened the music box out of curiosity and found it empty but the sound it make was so beautiful that it relaxes me, I went to the bed and sleep on it while the music box started to play and so I fell asleep.

I was awoken by something so loud, no more like of a plea. When I opened my eyes, I saw a boy in his teenage years looking at me. In his hands held a stuffed toy, the voodoo rabbit doll, while at the other hand, he held a girl at his arms, his hand on the waist of the girl exposing the girl's neck. He smiled at me as he licked the girl's neck and then buried his fangs. The girl moaned in ecstasy then the girl fainted, the boy's bite mark left a thin trail of blood in the girl's neck then the boy suddenly threw the girl beside him. I looked at the place and found I'm still in that room but something's wrong in it, I looked around and found what's new at my sight, it was the lifeless bodies that were surrounding the bed where I'm currently lying and the fact that the room was being painted with blood. I was horrified at the sight but the boy from before suddenly appeared in front of me. He forced me to look at his face as he used at me his eye raid. I can't move because of this and because of it, all I can do was just to look at the boy's features, he has brown hair like me and his eyes are glowing red like those of the vampires, his hands are cold and his complexion was pale white.

"Stand up" he commanded me. On the other hand, I, as being under his control, stood up just like what he said. He smiled at me and hugged me. His face was buried at my chest and I know he can feel my heart beat. At first I was dumbfounded by his actions and cannot move at all but as soon as everything registered in my mind, I tried to shove him away but to my dismay, I cannot move any part of my body. I began to sweat badly and my heart started to race once more.

"Another filthy human. How did you infiltrate my sacred place?" He said to me as his eyes started to gaze at me, looking up from my chest where his head rest.

"Who are you?" I asked him back while still looking in front of me, not averting my eyes on his.

"I asked you first, therefore you answer first."

"I don't know how I came here nor why am I here; perhaps you know the reason behind my existence here." I said mockingly to him. I'm not supposed to be rude but he makes my blood boil.

"Do you want to play a death match with me? Mocking me like that in my own place, don't you know what the word fear is?" he said as he put that evil grin of his at me. I am petrified but there's nothing I could do, if I want answers I must be brave to ask it myself.

"I'm not interested but perhaps letting me go in this awkward position would somehow change my mind."

"If I let you loose, you'll run"

"Unlike Black Bloods, we, red bloods don't have that kind of capacity and strength to match with yours." I said

"You're right, besides humans are lame creatures that they'll just ask and make use of other people's ability to work for them. Aside from that, humans have a boring life filled with monotonous things, they're just boring creatures." He said to me. Well, it's kind of insulting but it's true, humans are vicious and vile creatures and can't live for centuries but come to think of it, aren't they also boring creatures, living for centuries, watching the person they love most die in front of them, and living just to survive. Aren't vampires and humans alike? I wanted to ask that question but it seems that he wouldn't listen to my prattle so I keep my mouth shut. He contemplated for a while about what I said about letting me go but it turned out that he doesn't have any plans of letting me go.

"Look if you're looking for somebody to mess with, I'm not that person now please can you let me go? I'm getting sick of this position of the both of us. It makes me want to throw up." I said irritatingly.

"Don't say something like that you're hurting my feelings, don't treat me as if I'm a trash." He said as he let go of me with a pained face. I wonder why? The room indeed was dark so dark that only the ones which the rays of the moon touches can only be seen, at first when I entered this room, I thought it was creepy especially with the doll on a rocking chair but now, with this boy, this place wasn't creepy at all, he might be rude but I know he's hurt, I wonder what makes him hurt. Probably, the corpses around the bed were the bodies that this boy devoured that would, in my theory, help him ease the pain that he's experiencing, aside from that isn't that their common nature? It's not something unusual for a vampire to accidentally drain too much blood from a person so why am I supposed to be scared of him, it's not like he'll also eat me well if he wanted to eat me he should've eaten me beforehand while I'm unconscious. Then in a sudden whim, I felt myself bleeding, my chest hurt and blood continuously flow from the open wound. I looked at the guy near me and found him licking his blood tainted hands. He looked like he's enjoying eating my blood and I don't mind his demeanor besides that's what monsters do, devour each other.

I pitied myself since I guess my life would end here. I'm wondering if I'd die like this, I want to see what will happen next but it seems like the road has been cut and I'm falling once again.

* * *

My chest feels heavy, my feet feel so tired and my head's spinning without any particular reason. Everything that had happened, was it true? Or is it a dream? The guy, why is he hurt by those words? I'm wondering. But right now all I want is to sleep since right now all I can see is black; somehow it relaxes me to see oblivion. I remained like that for some time until some noisy brat disturbed my precious rest.

I want to open my eyes but I can't, it's weigh too heavy for me to lift it up. I tried many times until I succeeded. I was held back not because of astonishment neither because of the elegance but because of shock that it gave me. This can't be happening. I was being bathed in the light of chandeliers while sweet music enchants my ears just like what happened to my dream. Am I dreaming? I closed my eyes and even slapped my face so hard just to be sure that I'm not dreaming anymore.

I opened my eyes and found Jiro in front of me.

"What's wrong Mimiko?" he said as he handed down on me a glass of a wine.

"Are you really Jiro?" I touched him then he vanished. I'm still dreaming? Oh I get it; it is a dream with series of events. Now I get it.

"Do you really get it, Mimiko-chan?" the guy awhile ago showed up once more.

"What are you talking about? I'm just dreaming. Look I'm still alive and kicking! I 'm not wounded or anything."

"How sure are you? What if everything around you is true and only you aren't the real thing? What if you're the one who's disappearing and not Jiro Mochizuki? How sure are you?"

"I'm positively sure about it!" I said with conviction.

"What if this is the truth you're really seeking? What would you do?" He said as he vanished into thin air. I blinked once more and found myself lying at a couch, still with my dress and with the complicated shoes that I wore. I looked around and found no one in the room. I can hear music on the other side of the wall but I don't want to go in there, I lie for quite sometime when Jiro came in.

"You're awake Mimiko-chan. You looked tired so I didn't wake you up. How are you feeling right now?" Jiro said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm… fine."

_I wonder if what that guy told me was true. What if I wasn't the real one? Am I an illusion in this place? I wonder. Aside from that can I consider it as a good dream, a nightmare or a premonition? I wonder…_

* * *

Author's Note: JuSt To RaNdOm thank you very much for the review! Anyway, maybe the next chapter will be still within December though I'm not that sure about it. Again! Thank you JuST To RaNdOm!


	3. Chapter 3: Confusions Revelations

**Again Disclaimer: I don't own Black Blood Brothers okay =D**

Author's Notes: Hello everybody! I'm back. Sorry about the delay of the chapter I know I promised it three months ago but there are things that came up, I'm so sorry… Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Confusions Revelations**

'Can you tell me who am I to you?' is the question I really wanted to ask him, that sinister man who know something about me, about the real me and as for the me right now his lies seems to be my truth and my truth are mere lies of my past. I've been drowned in my thoughts and without knowing, I'm already in the middle of the party with Jiro at my side. Many vampires looked at us with disgust or perhaps angst against us, Jiro the well-known silver blade who killed his kind at Hong Kong during the Hong Kong Shock, is here and with a human girl having fun in a place filled with vampires. I notice in this big well-lighted elegant room that all of the heads of the covens are here, gathered in this one place. I also notice the girl with white hair on purple gown in one corner with another man which looked like a butler, I want to go there to be friend her but as soon as I took a step towards her, I felt constant glaring from the people in the party. It irritates me so I dropped the idea and instead I headed towards the buffet table, there I see many types of foods from American down to European dishes and not to mention a mountain of sweets at the end corner of the table. I want to eat but I remember I'm on a diet so I just get myself a biscuit which is placed beside the sweets around the corner of the table and eat it. I look around and see a bouquet of rose in the veranda across the room and when I stare at it, I vividly saw the guy from my dream. He smile at me and put his hand out, at first I hesitate to come but in the end my curiosity win over me so I run across the room without averting my eyes on him, I stick out my hand on him but he suddenly faded when I arrive and only found a bouquet of roses lying on the floor. I pick it up and look outside, I constantly looked around the place and found him standing at a branch of the tree across the room smiling at me then suddenly vanished into thin air. As soon as he vanishes, Jiro arrived.

"What happened, Mimiko? You suddenly run towards the veranda."

"I felt intoxicated so I go out here to catch a breath."

"Want to go home?"

"No. Hey Jiro, why are we here?" I asked suddenly.

"It is because today, the Dark Princess of the North arrived from her long journey."

"Is it the girl with white hair over there near the buffet table?"

"Yes. I think you haven't paid your respect to her."

"Ah. Yes, Actually I tried but it seems that all eyes are on me so I dropped the idea."

"Oh, well. I'll go with you. No. I MUST go with you or else she'll be mad at me if I didn't accompany my partner to her." He emphasizes the word must, at first it bothers me but in the end I ignore it, it isn't my business after all. He smiled at me then he bend over and asked my hand. I hold his hand and together we went towards the Dark Princess of the North. When we arrived, Jiro immediately said his greetings to the girl. I was startled at the formality that Jiro showed towards the girl then I felt Jiro's glare at me while he's still bowing, and remember that I must say my greetings. When I told her my greetings, she immediately bowed before us, meaning she recognized our greetings and leave. I find it rude not to even respond with words but at least she bowed down too, I am irritated so I want to ask Jiro if he can accompany me somewhere around for me to loosen up but when I looked at him, I can feel his uneasiness. I want to ignore him but the more I want to the more it irritates me so I withdraw my hand from his which shocked him a bit after that there's an awkward silence between us, I become annoyed at the silence so I excused myself.

I rush through the crowd not minding who I walked past into but something catch my attention before I reach the door, it is the voodoo doll in my dreams, the one who stopped me entering the big house. I stare at it intently and it returned my gaze with some unusual depth on it that it consumes all of me. I want to look away but I can't, there's something in its gaze that pulls me towards it, the next thing I know I'm walking towards it. When I'm about to reach the place where the doll stands it suddenly run towards the door and left the room. I followed it down in the hallway, down to the cellar of the mansion.

The cellar of Zelman's mansion is creepy, dark and cold. The lights are out and there are no windows, the rays of the moon can't penetrate the room. I want to repress the feeling of fear but little by little it creeps unto me. I want to return to the party but it seems that the door was being locked from the outside and I can hear distant laughter. I banged on the door but no one seemed to hear me or maybe they're playing deaf. I lose hope and decided to venture inside the creepy cellar. I tried to picture out what the cellar looked like based on the things I feel under my feet and by the touch of my hands. I pictured out that the walls are tall and they're damp, the floor are made of stones and it is unleveled. I walked deeper in the room with the walls as my guide. After a while, I felt I run into something and when I scrutinize it, it is a lantern but there's no way I can lit a lantern so I leave it behind but when I think it over again, I can use it as a weapon when someone suddenly assault me. I walk and walked until the texture of the wall changed from rough and damp stones, it became smooth and dry, from unleveled floor to flat smooth ground. I am amazed at the change that I have discovered; I looked around and found a window, a spring of hope bloomed in my heart when I found the door through the light that creeps through the window. When I opened the door, instead of people and the hallway leading to the party, there are evergreen forest around me and an old mansion, like in my dream, and then the next thing I saw is that man.

He is sitting outside the mansion, sipping a cup of tea and reading a book together with the doll I'm looking for. The doll is sitting on the opposite side of the table resting at the lap of a little girl with short brown hair and a long black gown which touches the floor, the girl's holding a bouquet of narcissus flower which suddenly withers whenever she looked away from it. I also notice the surroundings, it's different from the first time I went there and to wherever I look, there's grass and flowers. I watch from afar but the girl is sharp, she noticed my existence. She averts her eyes from the flowers looking around as if she's looking for something. When her face turned in my direction, I was petrified at the sight of the girl; she's faceless after that she looked back at the bouquet. I realize that the flowers that withered a while ago were brought back to life after she gazes on it. After a while, the girl stood up and went inside the mansion. The man wondered why the girl he's with suddenly went back inside so he search the direction to where the girl's gaze lingered for quite sometime. I noticed the man looked at me so I decided to come back at the place where I came from but he suddenly shouted at me that makes me stumble over a stone revealing myself to him who's now standing in front of me.

"It's you again." He said in a flat voice.

"Yeah! It's me again." I replied.

"Why are you here? Why is it every time I'm having a good time you always shows up?" he asked me.

"Look who's talking but you know what, every time I'm in trouble you always show up. Seriously, EVERY TIME."

"And you know what Miss Good-for-nothing brat, YOU'RE the one who always shows up in my place and who'd suddenly start prattling on the things she wants to say."

"Hey! Enough of this idiotic conversation, I seriously need your help. Can you tell me who called me here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're not the one who called me into sleep?"

"I just want to clarify some things, first, yes I am not the one who'd call you in my sanctuary and lastly, if you think this is a dream think twice." He said to me as he went back inside the mansion. I look at him retreating from the garden of the beautiful mansion but when he's gone, the ever green forests and the other things started to look creepy which gives me Goosebumps. After a while, he opened the door and irritatingly, he pulled me inside the mansion. The mansion looked so grandiose and exquisite antique mansion unlike when I went there for the first time, everything looked so creepy and in havoc.

We walk inside the mansion and for the first time I notice a big portrait of a girl. The portrait was at the center of the wide old teak staircase that has old carpet on it. If I'm not mistaken the girl is in her 7 or perhaps 8 years of age, and has very beautiful big brown eyes and long shiny brown hair. When I stare at the portrait carefully, her eyes bear pain on them, a pain that draws you on to it. Little by little I was drawn on to her eyes and the next thing I know, I'm dreaming or so I thought.

I am in a castle-like room together with the girl in the portrait and another woman in her teenage years that looked exactly like the little girl. I thought they're sisters but the girl suddenly called the woman her mother so I was bit taken a back.

"_I still don't want to sleep, brother's still playing outside." The girl said to her mother._

"_Little as you are, you still can't play those games with your brother. It'll hurt you."_

"_But…"_

"_Do you want some story then?" The woman said immediately interrupting the sentence of the girl. Instead of getting angry she smiled and said yes. After hearing the consent of the girl the woman start the story._

"_Long ago there lived a wishful bat in an abandoned castle dungeon inside a thick forest. Before, a princess lived there but ten years after her birth, she died. Because of the death of their daughter, the king and the queen decided to move into another place, to where that place is, no one knows. A year had passed and the castle slowly become ruins which attracts many creatures of the night, there's the wolf, the bat, the snakes, and other animals who took refuge in the ruined castle. The wishful bat stayed at the castle's dungeon while the wolves stayed near the hall together with the snakes. They all lived there for quite sometime but one day a prince from a far away land came and proclaimed that he now owns the castle. The animals were disturbed because of the arrival of the prince so they all abandoned the place except for the wolves and the bat. The bat and the wolves stayed to where they are. First, the prince found the wolves, they looked hungry and angry for his disturbance, they tried to attack the prince but to their surprise the prince just smiled. The wolves don't move from where they are standing, observing the prince's gestures and the prince's speech, he ordered his men to bring a lot of meat and gave it to the wolves. He ordered his men to tame them and they'll be of great use to him when guarding the castle. The prince explored more of the castle he grew tired of walking around so he decided to rest near a big door. As he lay there, he heard noises inside, curious about the noise, he went in and found a staircase leading towards the castle's dungeon. When he reached it, he found the lonely bat hanging upside down in the ceiling with its gleaming eyes; he looked at the bat and the bat looked back at him, at first he thought the bat would fly away from him but to his surprised the bat didn't do anything instead it fly towards his fingers and rested there."_

"_Mother, that was too long for a short story."_

"_My dear child, it wasn't an ordinary story, it is the story of our bloodline and even the vampires itself."_

"_How come mother knows so much about our history?"_

"_It's because mother was there, and that, never mind." Woman said as she looked down at the floor. She looked too depressed it's as if she beholds something of great sadness that no one would ever erase from her memory. _

"_Mother tell me more" the girl said_

"_The prince became friends with the bat and the bat fell in love for the prince for the first time. The prince treated the bat as if it exists as a human; there was a time when they kissed each other during full moon. Days have passed and the prince grew older and older he reached the age wherein boys of their age got married and have their own family. The prince was aware of the truth that he must go and look for a maiden to love but it seems that someone already stole his heart and it is, unlikely to say, the bat that he took care for the passed years. His advisors asked him to look for a princess that would stay beside him, love him and bore him his next successor. He doesn't know what to do and so he said this at the bat, as soon as the bat learned the truth, it flew away leaving the prince in his dilemma. The prince was set in great turmoil, he doesn't know why it flew away from him, he doesn't even know whether the bat understood what he have said to it. He thought the bat doesn't need him anymore and the love that he felt for it was just a mere illusion. He swore that night that he'll leave the castle and look for a maiden to love." _

"_Mother, why did the bat fly away? Doesn't it love the prince back?" _

"_She loves the prince and she understood what have the prince said and that she knew she mustn't hinder her prince for finding his bride so she flew away. She flew and flew away from her beloved, from her home. She looked for a place where she can be alone and die little by little."_

"_Doesn't she want to be loved by the prince?" _

"_She wanted to be loved by that man but she's different from him, they were both different from the beginning an animal and a human, the prince would be put into a great disgrace if he'll marry a bat."_

"_But… the bat must be very lonely."_

"_Indeed she is. She was in her great despair that she wanted to die. She doesn't look for food for days and she doesn't move even though it's night. Even though the forest overflowed with milk and honey, she doesn't drink nor eat. The nymphs of the forest began to worry at the little one so they went to an ugly witch, a witch so cruel yet powerful. The nymphs deliver the bat to the ugly witch and ask the witch to fulfill the bat's wishes. At first, the ugly heartless witch denied the wishes of the nymphs but the tables were being turned when they gambled for their beauty. The bat wished to be a human and that she wanted to be with her prince. The witch turned the bat into a human but there's a catch, the bat must deliver a bottle of human blood every month to her or a chest filled with gold and silver in order for her to retain her human figure which will happen for a year. She agreed at the witch's deal and with that she left the cave of the witch. She traveled day and night towards the castle of her beloved. Days have passed and at last she reached the castle of her beloved and her home, she happily went inside it only to found out that there's a banquet, today, the prince that she loved was being taken away by some other woman. The music that enticed everyone's hearing was like an awful sound for the bat, she put her hands on her ears as she run away from the bountiful banquet. She ran towards the castle's dungeon, her old room, and there she cried her heart out. She heard footsteps towards her and found the prince looking at her. Her long awaited prince."_

"_Will they have a happy ending?"_

"_No. My child, the things that happen after their meeting was indeed dreadful that should not be told to a child like you."_

"_But mother, I want to know."_

"_Well then, since you insist then I'll tell you. Without knowing the real identity of the girl, he kissed and embraced her. He asked her to marry him and the girl immediately answered her yes. Right after their marriage on that day, she discovered that the prince that she have married wasn't the prince she knew instead it was his son. She was distressed of the truth but her husband treasured and cherished every moment with her just like what the prince she knew would do. Perhaps, she was a little late arriving at her home but right now, she's happy with her new prince that she forgot about her deal with the witch. A month have passed and she didn't do what the witch told her to so the witch visited her in her home, she was frightened that the witch will do something horrible to her husband so she faced the witch alone. The witch looked at her and asked for the compensation for her turning her into a human, she gave her a bottle of blood and with that the witch disappear. Every time the witch would dropped by, she'll give her a bottle of blood or a chest filled with gold and silver but there came a time she forgot to get a blood from a human or to save a chest filled with gold and silver, so she gave the witch a bottle filled with goat blood, learning the truth, the witch went to the chamber of the king and killed it. She gouged the heart of the king while she turned the girl into a blood thirsty human. Because of what happen to her beloved, she killed the witch, draining every drop of her blood making her crumble little by little into ashes, but before she died she cursed the blood of the girl, she spoke in ancient language while making the ritual so the girl didn't know what the witch have said, after that she breathed her last. She rushed to her beloved and kissed him, she let her drink her blood, thinking this process could prolong his life even though a little but it turned out it looked like a poison killing him. With her fate like that, she concealed herself in their chamber, thinking ways to kill herself but it turned out that she'll live in an eternity. And with that, she banished herself from the castle and went in this place. Here, she found a new love and turned him into the likes of her."_

"_Mother, you don't mention the name of the girl."_

"_It's because she have no name."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Is she still alive?"_

"_Apparently, she died because she wished to die. And the murderer was no other than a vampire hunter. Somehow, humans learned about our existence and discover our weaknesses and ways how to end our endless life."_

"_Is she happy?"_

"_Indeed."_

"_I can go to sleep now mother, thank you for the story."_

"_Yes. Well then, I'll be going now, good night"_

"_Good night."_

_And with that the woman left the chamber of the little girl. The girl sat at her bed and cried her heart out, 'what a poor creature to be ruptured by the likes of witches and humans when in fact all she has done wrong is to love or perhaps loving is a sin.'_

I don't know why I heard the girl's voice or why I feel her sadness but there's one thing that makes me uncertain, why am I there? After I pondered in the room of the sleeping girl, I remembered about Alice Eve as the first vampire and the one who discovered the chaotic bloodline so was that Alice Eve? But she doesn't look like her. So who's that woman and why is she on that story? Things that aren't related to me seem to cloud my mind and lead me to greater confusion. Who am I? What am I? What are my relations to those people? Questions arise, answers could be in front of me but I don't know how to sort them out.

After a while, I heard voices around me, the voice of the guy I'm with a while ago and another voice that's talking to him. I want to wake up but my eyes were shut and my body felt so heavy. I rest for a while then when I feel I have gathered enough energy; I open my eyes and stand up. I looked around and found a doll beside me.

"Kuroro… " a sound suddenly echoed in the air which surprised me.

"… kuroro…" another sound. I looked around; only to find myself with a doll and a bed in the room. Who could it be?

"Kuroro…" another sound.

"Kuroro…" another sound but it has another tone, a creepier tone then suddenly a witchy-like laugh echoed in the air which run shivers across my whole body.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I asked.

"…Kuroro…" the tone seems so close then I felt a presence behind me. I slowly look behind me and revealed to me a doll with its head triggering to be detached from its body.

"Boo…" said the doll causing me to scream on the top of my lungs. The next thing I know, the guy I'm with suddenly appears in the room panting.

"Noisy brat what's with you?" he asked me.

"S-s-sc-sca-rryy…" I said stuttering while pointing at the direction of the doll.

"Kuro-chi why did you scare her?" he asked the doll.

"Yu… e… he… re…." the doll said creepily.

"She's no Yue. She's the noisy brat from before."

"Ii..ee… Yu… e…."

"She's dead okay. Now go to her room and stay there."

As soon as the doll heard the command, it vanished into the thin air. I am terrified and when it's gone I fell on my feet and sat on the cold ground. My heart's still thumping like idiot and my eyes became blurry, tears run down my face and mumble the name of Jiro. The guy who's been standing in front of me patted my head and sat across me. He looked at me while giggling, I glared at him though but he still doesn't stop. After that, he brushed away my tears with his left hand then he kissed my right eye and with that I felt relieved and relaxed, intoxicated by his kiss.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because… I'm Mimiko Katsuragi. A compromiser."

"And so what?"

"You should respect me."

"You're in no territory of the company that protects you. This place is farther than what you think, this is the unthinkable place, if you ever think of this place you'll be lost in its beauty. If you manage to get in here, you'll be dead, it's easy to enter but escaping this place is impossible."

"I got here two times in one day."

"Knowing my name will be the end."

"Who are you?" I insist.

"You're persistent, Aye? I'm used to be called Haru-kun by my little sister. That is enough for you. I don't want to be with you for long time okay." He said to me. He stood up and offered me a hand.

"Thank you." I said to Haru-kun.

For a while, we walked inside the mansion then Haru stopped in front of a particular teak door where in the word Yue were carved on it. I know he remembered something on the name Yue and I know deep inside his heart, he's hurt. I want to help but there's nothing I can do. I looked down and wonder. Why am I here for the second time? Who called me in here? Here with Haru… HARU! It must be him. I asked him many times but he doesn't answers. I asked him about the party and he told me he was there and it's him whom I saw. He told me he's there because Kuro-chi went there and Yue was there. When I asked him about Yue he didn't replied. Idiotic Haru.

"I want to go back to Jiro." When he heard the name Jiro, his face contorted in anger, the walls suddenly cracked and the floor shakes. Haru's angry at Jiro I can understand that, vampires hate him perhaps Jiro killed someone close to him, Yue perhaps.

"Hey Haru, I want to go back now. I'm tired with this unending dream." Haru looked at me with his contorted face and pushed me on a wall. His eyes are burning with anger, his hands are shaking non-stop due to anger.

"I… want… your… blood… filthy human." He told me and without thinking, he bit my neck and sucks out my blood. I can feel something sinister inside me, something weird. My mind seemed to open a little and revealed a little of a memory of him or me I don't know.

"…_he's a monster. He turns one of our friends into a crazy vampire! Run!" said a little vampire boy._

"… _don't play with him or else you'll die…" said an old woman to a little kid_

"… _don't come near me... you… you monster…" said another little kid. _

_Then there's oblivion. _

"What was that?" I asked.

"You saw it?" His pained voice makes me want to cry.

"I'm sorry" that's all I can say. I don't know why but I felt the need to tell him I'm sorry and again he pats my head and pulled me close to him. He's warm and at the same time he felt so cold.

"Thank you" he said in a whisper and with his words of gratitude, my surrounding suddenly changed, from that place into oblivion. After a while, I felt something soft and when I opened my eyes, I'm lying in the bed inside a room, perhaps one of the rooms in Zelman's Mansion. I can hear distant sounds of music and also distant laughter of the people. I ponder for a moment and after that I went back to the ball.

When I arrived at the hall where the ball is, the ball was already finished and Zelman's already speaking for the closing remarks. The thing that amuses me most is that it ended exactly twelve midnight. Beyond my fancy of the time, I tried to look for Jiro but it seems he's not in the hall. When Zelman's talk is over, I ask him where Jiro is and he told me that he's in front of the mansion's cellar. I know where it is so I went there only to find it empty, then I felt another entity standing behind me and when I face it, I see Jiro smiling at me. I can feel Jiro's worry and anger so I told him that I'm alright. When we arrive at our home, Kotaro run towards his room and banged on his door, Jiro on the other hand, sat down at the sofa and stare blankly in the air. I felt thirsty so I went to the refrigerator to make some drinks. After I made two lemonades, I called onto Jiro to have some drink with me. He went towards the table and sat beside me. He looked at me in my eyes and on an impulse; he used his eye raid on me. He pulled me towards him, his hot breath on my neck felt so enthralling that I didn't notice that he took a bite from me. Suddenly my body felt something weird, something sensual. Something that mustn't be done by a compromiser but Jiro's hungry so I let it pass, instead of worrying I enjoyed the feeling he gives to me, the feeling that is being needed.

The effects of resonance are amazing. It let me see through Jiro, I'm happy but at the same time sad because I know he can't love me back, I know that he only belong to Alice Eve and to her alone. After Jiro's full, he looked at me with anger.

"Why Jiro? You can ask politely, can you?"

"Why don't you struggle?" he said.

"Answer me first."

"I only want to erase the scent of another man on you." he said while his face becomes rubicund. Hearing his reason, I can feel my face burn and my heart thumping wildly.

"Now it's your turn to answer"

"_It's the prize I must pay for keeping you here and keeping you beside me. It's the only thing that binds you to me so that I won't lose you." _Those words are meant to be said to him but I decided to keep it only to me.

"Why? Why don't you struggle? Why is that you seemed so far when you're right beside me?"

"Look who's talking. Jiro you're the one who looked aloof. During the party, you didn't even take a look straight at me. You always look away from me."

"You're the one who's talking. You suddenly disappear during the party and you only showed up, messed up in front of Zelman's Cellar door sleeping. Next time don't disappear like that."

"…I disappeared?" I said in a whisper… so all those things, the portrait, that place and even Haru-kun is real?

"Yes and it makes me worry so much."

After our conversation, we head back to our rooms to rest. It was indeed a long day for me. I can't even think that it happened in just a day. I guess I need a goodnight rest and also I guess I need to take a break from my work, shall I file a leave? Hmm… that sounds good, I'll tag Jiro and Kotaro along then. And with that I fell asleep. I hope I won't have any dreams tonight.

* * *

Another Author's Notes:

~Oh the story about the vampires, the one in italicize that's long with the woman and the girl, it was all made up by me… I'm not sure how vampires originate so I made up some story which was confused with Alice Eve as the first vampire but in this story, she wasn't okay. So how was the story? Aside from it being long…


	4. Chapter 4: Vacation

Let's review the last chapter… Mimiko went with Jiro at the welcome party of the Dark Princess of the North at Zelman's Mansion, during the party Mimiko unknowingly disappeared then she met the guy she dreamt about then she found a faceless girl and then saw a fragment of memory of someone else's. Was it all a dream or does it really happen? For when she became conscious, Jiro told her she disappeared.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Vacation**

After the incident in Zelman's mansion, I decided to have a break from work so I went to Mr. Jinai and told him about my leave but he immediately disapproved with my idea for the reason that there would be a tons of work left in his care if I would take a break, but he changed his mind when Jiro suddenly barged in the room and demanded a break from him. He can't do anything when Jiro demanded it so he approved of it but he told us, before he'd grant our leave, that he would be the one who'd choose our destination so that if there's an emergency he can contact us right away without any communication problems and with that everything's settled.

Right now, it's only five in the morning yet I'm busy preparing our food for our trip so that I and Kotaro would have something to eat during our travel. Yesterday before I got home, I bought some toiletries that would be needed during our vacation aside from that I also bought some goods that are easy to cook just in case there's no food in that place or if ever there's no convenience store nearby. Aside from those things, I also bought some ingredients for sushi that I would be making right now. While waiting for the rice to cook, I decided to wake Jiro and Kotaro to get ready. Waking Kotaro is quite easy but waking the older brother is such a pain, since he wouldn't get up that fast. Every morning I'd try my hardest to wake him up to the best that I can, I tried banging, shouting, kicking, almost everything but as they say it's hard to wake someone who is already awake but of course I can't give up right now since my vacation is at stake. It's early in the morning and I don't want to be shouted or be attacked so after I poured him a bucket of Ice cold water, I immediately left his room but as we all know vampires are faster than humans so yeah he caught me red-handed. He pinned me down to his cold soaked bed and hold my hands up above my head while gripping it tightly.

"I know you don't like water but if I didn't do it, you'll be sleeping until now and if you do that we'll be late for the train and if we're late for the train, we won't have our sweet vacation. Now please release me, there are still things that I must do downstairs." I explained to him but he didn't move a muscle. He only gazes at me coldly and harshly which disturbs me. After a while, he start to lean down at me, his head touching mine, and his lips moving, he's saying something inaudible at first but as he grows closer and closer, I hear it perfectly.

"…Alice… I missed you, I love you. Please don't leave me… Alice, I need you." I knew it, it was her again, its like this every morning from the time we moved at this building. He doesn't see me, he doesn't feel me, he doesn't hear me, for him, I am her. My chest hurt a bit, but there's nothing I can do. I can't replace her in the heart of Jiro. For him, Alice is much precious than me, she's like a diamond while I'm just some imitation of her.

"CUT IT OUT JIRO! IT'S NOT FUNNY." I shouted at him but his gaze doesn't waver. I started to struggle but the more I struggle the tighter his grip is.

"…Alice… I love you… Alice… Please don't leave me… Alice…" It's torturing me; her name is like a curse. The words of love that comes from his mouth are like poisoned arrows that can kill someone like me. Those words are only meant for her and cannot be mine, how selfish she is. Wait. What did I just thought of? Why did I think that way? Do I like Jiro?

"Jiro, I'm not her so please release me." I said plainly while concealing my heart ache. Ah! Maybe I do.

"…Alice…" Upon realizing my feelings for him, as he called onto her name for he third time, I cried. Pouring all of my strength, I pushed him away which give me a chance to get way from him but again he manage to hold me at my left arm pinning me on the floor. He stared at me into my blood-shot eyes, at first I thought that he would tell me that I should wake him up in a kinder way just like what Alice did way back then instead he asked me what happen and why am I crying. I can't say the real reason to him, so I just made up a lame excuse and I pray that he'll buy it. Just then I remember I'm still cooking downstairs so I pushed Jiro aside and rushed towards the kitchen to check if the rice were burnt but good thing it doesn't.

As I turn off the rice cooker, I laid down the things I'll need in making sushi. It only took me an hour to finish making it and as soon as I finished packing our snacks, Kotaro and Jiro are already waiting at the living room ready leave. I went up to get my luggage but as soon as I got downstairs I saw Jiro and Kotaro munching some of the sushi I made. Seeing them eating our snacks, I banged a pan at their heads and scold them. I grabbed the packed food from their hands and keep it inside my blue tote bag. Kotaro pouted while Jiro didn't mind.

It was already seven in the morning and it was already our departure time, Mr. Jinai and the others just waited for our train to leave before they return in the office. It was been two hour travel by train and thirty minute walk before we can reach our destination. During the walk, I noticed that the road we were taking doesn't have either electric lines or convenient store and there were no people around. As we walked deeper in the forest, which the map told us to do, the more worried I became, I'm wondering what kind of place we would be staying since we are in the wild right now, perhaps an old log cabin with moss around it or a ruined tree house with no electricity or phone signal but it all changed when I saw our abode. The place is wonderful, it is a mansion with big stone walls like those in medieval times, aside from that, the windows are big and the doors too. When we explored the interior of the mansion, the fixtures are still there and still useable aside from the fixtures, I noticed a big old teak staircase at the end of the enormous corridor. I tried to climb the stairs but it's in no condition to pass by the likes of me so I asked Jiro if he can give me a lift but he declined so I went outside to explore more of the mansion.

Outside the mansion, I discovered that there's a secret forsaken flower garden and at the center of it there's a big pond which was covered with mosses, I looked farther around the garden and found a ruin chapel. The bell tower is still there standing but the bell is exposed and the wooden staircase is already ruined so no one can climb unto the top of it. The interior and the exterior of the church are almost the same since vines are almost everywhere. It is creeping inside since the roof of the church has holes in it which makes the light able to penetrate the interior, even though there are vines you can't see any single flower blossoming at the ends of it. I was drawn at the sight so I enter the ruined building and scrutinized its interior, the chairs are unaligned, some of the windows are broken, the religious relics are ruined as well as the wall at the back of the altar, and some of the ornaments that are necessary in performing a Eucharistic Celebration were gone perhaps stolen. It looked like a normal ruin not until I found a picture frame and on it is a picture of a girl, a familiar girl which I definitely saw before, that has golden locks and azure eyes, Alice Eve.

As soon as I saw her picture, I ran towards the mansion and immediately looked for Jiro. I looked around the first floor but he's nowhere to be found so I asked Kotaro who was playing in the living room, where his brother is and he told me he's at the second floor, he also told me not to go upstairs since Jiro will be mad at him if he let me to do that. He tried to stop me but I still went upstairs. I single mindedly stomped my feet at the old teak staircase which caused me to fall flat on the ground but did not happen when someone caught me by my waist. I thought it was Kotaro but when I looked at the man at my back, it was Jiro.

"I told you not to go upstairs. Why are you so thick headed Mimiko?" he scolded me but of course I talked back.

"Who are you to tell me what am I suppose to do? And it's not like somebody would care if I got into an accident."

"Don't talk rubbish. Jinai would be very mad at me if I let you get caught in an accident." He replied immediately. Being aware of our situation, he let me go immediately and went back upstairs. I wanted to ask him if the mansion looked familiar but I decided not to since it's better to be naïve than to be knowledgeable in this situation.

As soon as the moon shone over the place, Jiro and Kotaro went out exploring the whole place while I stayed at the mansion to rest. I sat at the soft couch at the living room watching the firewood burn; Fatigue and Haziness clouded me as I fell into my deep slumber.

When I woke up I found myself in a battlefield, confused about the situation I looked around and found Haru, who's sitting at a branch of a tree. I asked him what am I doing there and why is he there but he didn't answer instead he flew away then after a while I heard Jiro's voice calling my name his husky voice seemed out of tune and I can hear him panting between syllables. I knew it was Jiro so I face the owner of the voice only to find out that it was another person, someone that I didn't even know. His eyes are familiar, deep blue as the sea and his blonde hair like that of a sun, perhaps it is Kotaro, a grown-up Kotaro but still I'm not so sure since he spoke with authority and maturity. I called him Kotaro but he asked me who Kotaro is and called me by the name Lady Yue. He told me to run since the silver blade is there to capture and kill me, I told him not to worry because Jiro won't hurt me but when Jiro arrived with his sword, I hesitate, I asked him why is he there but he didn't answer instead he tried to assault me but the guy earlier saved me by making his body as a shield. I asked Jiro why but he wouldn't listen to me, he told me that he hated me and asked me why I revived the Kowloon King. I was perplexed when he told me that, why would I do that? Then I looked around and looked closely, it wasn't just a battlefield, it was like what happen in the Hong Kong Shock, Kowloon Children battling the Order's people and other vampires. What's happening? Being helpless like this, Haru suddenly appeared and took me away from the place. He told me that I wasn't suppose to see that and I must wake up from this slumber and with that he slapped me causing me to come back into my senses.

In that instant, I gained consciousness. I looked around the place but Jiro was no where to be found while Kotaro was sleeping at the floor. I was perplexed by the dream but there's nothing I can do, I am there to rest so I must rest and with that I went back to sleep.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm sorry. I've been updating so late that it took me years to update. It's just that I'm not that imaginative these days and been lazing off. Not to say I've been occupied with school work and other things. -.- I'm really sorry. *Bows* The next release will be on next week for sure and it will be two chapter release. I'm rushing the story since school will be just around the corner and I wouldn't have again time to do the story. I hope that before June 6, the story would be finished. Sorry once again.


	5. Chapter 5:The Rain, The Hut and The Girl

**Chapter 5: the Rain, the hut and the Girl**

That night, I heard Jiro's voice from the depths of my unconsciousness. He's been trying to tell me something but I can't decipher what it was, his voice was hazy and hoarse and the sound of gushing rain was too loud for me to hear what Jiro wants to tell me. I can't read his lip movement since it was dark, he kept on telling me something but to no avail, I kept on listening, deciphering what he wants to say but I guess I run out of time because I felt something pressing down on me and I hope it wasn't Jiro. I tried to wake myself up but someone's hindering me to but somehow I managed to escape its clasp.

"Mimiko-san, please wake up already. I'm starting to feel numb already." He said in his hoarse voice.

As soon as I opened my eyes it was him whom I saw first, his face was painted with unexplainable pain and his voice is little by little starting to fade. His body was pressing down already from mine, and he's emitting smoke from his arms, back, and feet. I looked around and saw it was raining and the roof has holes on it that's why, it was raining inside the house as well. Absorbing what I just saw around, I immediately held him into my arms and hid him from somewhere he can't be reached by the running water, I was searching and thank God, I found a Cupboard as tall as Jiro and have the width of two feet. I put him there to regain his strength, after that I searched for Kotaro but I can't find him. I looked around the house but there's no sign of Kotaro so I went outside. The road was slippery and soft, the rain was harder than I thought and because of that, it was harder to see. I can't find Kotaro's small footsteps nor can't hear his voice since the rain's roar was very overpowering.

After a long search, I decided to rest. I saw light so followed it, it comes from a small hut. I knocked at the door once but no one answered, I knocked again and a guy that looked like Kotaro opened up the door.

"umm… hello, if I won't be a bother, can you please let me stay with you for a while just until the rain stops?" I pleaded. He looked at me and nod.

"Your hut is cozy…" I said as I went near the fireplace.

"…I need to dry myself up. Don't worry about the drippings at the floor, I'm going to clean it afterwards." I said once again as I sat on the floor, he suddenly throws clothes at me.

"You want me to change my clothes?" I said while looking at him, he nod in response and direct me to a door, I guess he wants me to change there so I went inside and said my gratitude before I close the door.

After I changed my clothes, I stayed near the fireplace. I tried to strike a conversation but he didn't respond to any of the things I said. It was weird but I can feel his gaze at my back, it gives me Goosebumps. I looked outside but the rain didn't subside, I was worried where Kotaro is, he might be in the forest freezing or what if there's a Kowloon Child here and Kotaro was being bitten, thinking about it, Jiro would surely kill me if he'd knew. I dreaded what would happen to me if Jiro knew about this.

"Ne… Nee-san, there's no child in the forest. He's at the house where you came from, under the table near the cupboard where you put the silver blade." Hearing him spoke in his baritone voice makes me shiver but what really makes me tremble so much was the fact that he know what I did. I didn't tell him a word about it but how did he know it.

"I am Shiro, the Kowloon king's right hand man. Pleased to meet you *Oujo-sama."

"umm… Shiro-kun, I- I- I guess I ne- need t- t- to ta- ta- take ma-ma- my le- le- leave now, andI'mpleasedtomeetyouaswell." I said while stuttering at the same time rushing with my words.

"Gomen nasai, Yue-sama. Haru-sama told me to wake you up. Now is the time to do what it is to be done." Then he suddenly bit me.

After he bit me I felt immense power that overflowed upon me as if it was awakened by the mere bite from him, then I lost consciousness. I saw numerous memories, in it I was not there but instead I saw the girl in the painting in the mansion where Haru and I met. She's in every picture I saw, who is she? What is she to me? Then I heard a voice calling my name, it was that girl's voice and it is resonating within me, though it was faint it was clear. Her words were like soft music that touched my senses reviving it by that I was awakened by a faint metallic taste, it tastes like BLOOD! As I remembered the taste, I immediately opened my eyes started to struggle from Shiro's arms but of course, he's stronger than I am.

"**Gomen ne, Mimiko-san. I was ordered by my master to do that. Gomen ne." I was frozen at the place where I lay, Shiro was at the top. I stared at him as I felt myself being transformed into something hideous, something so scary but I calmed down when I noticed Shiro's gestures. His tousled blonde hair was hiding his teary ocean blue eyes, his grip started to loose its power. I can sense his sadness and the feeling of loyalty as well as betrayal. He's in mess then I suddenly felt Haru's presence nearby. Somehow, I felt happy, relieved by just his mere presence. After some seconds he was in the room, looking down on me.

"***Ohayou, Mimiko-chan or should I say my lovely Yue." Hearing the word 'Yue' someone emerged from me, my hair has grown long and I can feel my clothes got bigger from me. 'Help me Haru-kun.' was the thing I want to ask but the words that escaped my mouth was different. (A/N: the words written in italic were Yue's not Mimiko's.)

"_Why did you woke me up?"_

"Because I think this it the right time to do it."

"_Do you regret it now? That selfish act you committed ten years ago?"_

"Yes."

"_Very well"_ And with that, I regained my voice.

"Haru-kun, who spoke just now, I heard her but I saw no one here aside from you and Shiro."

"hn? It was you. Yue and You are one. More like you're just a part of my sister Yue."

"I don't get it, explain further."

"You lust for your past, then I'll tell you everything. There's nothing to hide. Don't worry, if that thing would be executed very well then, everything would only be a dream for you."

That night the rain didn't stop from pouring as the fireplace blaze on chunks of wood in it.

* * *

Author's notes:

*Oujo-sama it means Princess, Lady or Mistress. But Shiro meant princess at this word.

**Gomen Ne/ Gomen Nasai means Sorry.

***Ohayou means Morning short term for Good Morning.


	6. Chapter 6: Twisted Paths

**Chapter 6: Twisted Paths**

"Are you ready to hear me out?" Haru-kun told me as he moved into the couch near the window and the front wooden door. He sat and crossed his legs and looked at me menacingly.

"Yes. Very much"

"But first of all, Shiro-kun, let her go. She won't run like what we thought she'd do." With that Shiro-kun freed me from his clasp, offered me a hand to stand and a comfortable chair facing Haru-kun's direction. After that, he went on a table and grabbed some long brown envelope and then gave it to Haru-kun. On the other hand, Haru-kun gave the envelope to me.

"What's this?" I asked hesitantly, hesitating to receive the envelope or not, but in the end I grabbed the envelope.

"Your basic profile. Go ahead and read it."

My Basic Profile? What kind of lie is that? When I opened the envelope, I saw a resume-like paper with a picture of a ten year old girl. I looked at Haru to ask what this is about but I decided not to since I haven't read the contents yet. It took me ten minutes to integrate what the one page resume-like paper told me about myself. It said that my name was Yue, the Human Princess. My mother was Arisa, the White Queen and my father was known by the name of Kowloon King. My siblings were Haru, the Kowloon Prince and Alice 'Arisu' Eve, the Sage. My Birth date was on the year 1600, on the 13th day of winter. Yue, is the third generation of the Blood Origin and is the heiress to the throne.

"What's this? It's fraud! I can't believe it! I don't believe it! I don't want to believe it!"

"But it is the truth. Jinai-san did a very good job for your flawless upbringing. From the moment I saw you through Cassa's eyes, I know you're my sister whom I've been looking for in the past ten years."

"You. Who are you?"

"My name is Haru, the Kowloon Prince. Also known as Adam Wong, the Kowloon King from the Sacred War fifteen years ago."

"But the silver blade killed you. You're dead."

"I am physically dead! My body turned into ashes but not my spirit. Unlike other vampires who died together with their spirit, a pureblood Kowloon would only die physically but not spiritually. The body that you see in front of you is a ghost." As soon as I heard the word ghost, my face turned pale and my hands became numb. I am scared of ghost but to think that the matter was getting serious made me focus even more.

"How can that happen? You said the pureblood Kowloon would only die physically but not spiritually yet Alice Eve died and been reborn. Aside from that what about the former generations' vampire, what do they become of?"

"The Kowloon's bloodline is the cursed line. For the Pureblood Kowloon such as you, Alice and Me, we cannot die through petty murder. Rebirth in each member can manifest in different methods. Alice became somebody else, I can only go around and be a trapped spirit and you became a human girl. As new generation comes, the elderly passed down the memories to the present generation and lived their life in despair, no one knows where did they go, some says they died for the power of rebirth was passed down already, some says that it was them who gives blood to those of in need thus there are unknown lines such as Miss Wong's line but of course, only vampiric traits are being given to them not the curse of rebirth."

"You didn't answer my question about Alice's death."

"Ah… that thing, it is possible, my blood contained poison for her blood type."

"You two are siblings so that means you have same blood, right?"

"Do you know how Alice found the Chaotic Bloodline? When she's younger, the warlocks offered different sacrifices for her to feed up onto. In every bite she'd take, she would drain their blood thus killing them but gave them her blood in return with that they were reborn. With each rebirth, a new line was born, each has unique capabilities and skills making their human form a shell for every monster that would be born into the world. Those monsters are Warlocks' current heir and heiress and parents of The Dark Princess of the North and Sei who became the head of each bloodline."

"She fed on them?"

"Precisely."

"But she doesn't feed on Cassa, if I remember it correctly."

"True, because the birth of the Chaotic Bloodline came from her recklessness in her earlier days. Thus, when she got older and gained control over her powers, she promised to stop doing those things."

"But how come that Jiro has same bloodline as her?"

"It was because Jiro was her first bite after her coming of age. It was said that when girl nobility in the vampire society comes in her coming of age, the venom on her fangs contains same line as her thus the first bite is also the prized possession of vampire nobilities. In our society, girls are the bearer of the line not guys."

Knowing such things, I felt thirsty and that I want to throw up. Haru-kun should've noticed it so he told Shiro-kun to get something to drink. After a while, he showed up with couple of choices, a bottle of white wine, a pack of tea and also another bottle filled with red liquid. I can smell that the red liquid was blood. I don't know why but my sense of smell became strong as well as my other senses. Haru seemed to notice my restlessness thus he told me that I can drink anything within Shiro's hand. I immediately, without having a second thought, grabbed the bottle filled with blood and glug it down like a hungry beast. There were some blood that cannot be glug down at once thus spilling some on the floor as well as staining on my clothes. Haru's just looking at me, while Shiro looked so sad.

"Yue-sama didn't act like this before." Shiro suddenly blurted those words. In an instant, I stopped from what I am doing and looked at him with piercing eyes.

"Don't call me that name. I'm not her."

"The more you forsake the more you'd be hurt in the end."

"Tell me, am I turning into those Kowloon Children that I saw before, like Chan's?"

"No, You won't. You'd still be like the human Mimiko who's living in the special zone. The thing that only changed was that you know your origin and your blood thirst." Haru-kun said.

"That can't be, where can I get blood in special zone? Aside from that, I am human there's no way I can extract blood from a human."

"Go to Zelman's place. He'd know you for sure, now that the princess came back."

"What's the reason for you to turn me into a vampire that has the name of Yue? Why now?"

"Because Cassa and others would wage another war, well not war per se but they want me to be revived thus would result to war. I don't want that thing to happen once again lest, you saw it right? That future."

"But they died already, I witnessed it with my own two eyes!"

"They've escaped." Shiro-kun said.

"That can't be…"

* * *

Author's Note: The chapter's weird… Sorry about that… Next chapter's release would be on… I don't know… I got stuck at this part so I'm thinking of a cute twist. I want to put some romance between Jiro and Mimiko and a heartbreaking end but I guess it won't happen anymore since the story didn't go on that way aside from that, there's no romance feel within the story. *sigh* I should've labeled it Angst. Anyway, please review and pls. tell me if my grammar was okay or some stuff. Yeah. Umm.. yeah, Thanks for reading :3


	7. Chapter 7: Slip of the Tongue

**Chapter 7: Slip of the Tongue**

It was indeed a long night for me, the information I've gathered was very valuable and hard to comprehend by someone as me. Everything was being revealed in front of my eyes, Cassa's still alive and is planning for another attack in the Special Zone and another thing which shocked me the most is that the truth behind my identity, that I'm truly a pure blooded vampire and that I came from Kowloon Bloodline and is branded as the Human Princess. The funny thing that I cannot accept at this point in time is that I'm a vampire but as well a human. It really is weird that it gave me an unceasing migraine. When I got back at the house, the first thing I saw was Kotaro who's been sitting at the couch in the living room, swinging his feet back and forth and kept on fidgeting. He looked so unease and I can feel that he's worried about something. I wanted to call out into him but I noticed someone's glaring at me furiously behind my back. I wanted to ignore it but I can't, it felt so heavy to ignore that intense glare so I slowly turned to the direction where that glare comes from. I was pretty much amazed to see Jiro behind that glare, I felt a bit of happiness and butterflies in my stomach as soon as our eyes met.

"I'm back!" I said while smiling at him. Kotaro faced my direction and Jiro didn't stop glaring at me.

"Ne! Jiro-kun, will you stop glaring at me? I feel so shy when you looked at me like that." I said in a teasing way.

"I'm not glaring at you." He said annoyed.

"Mou, Jiro, don't be annoyed okay! I'm back, that's all that matters right?" I said smiling nervously at him.

"Where did you head off last night?"

"Last night? I went out to look for Kotaro but it seems that Kotaro was here all along."

"Are you an IDIOT? I can tell whether Kotaro is safe there's no need for you to do such thing."

"Jiro, why are you so worked up with such little things like this? Aside from that, I can do what I want right? I'm just worried about Kotaro."

"You have no right to worry about Kotaro! Think about yourself first! What if you encounter some wild animals in the forest or maybe a Kowloon Child and bit you? What would you do? You're so helpless that when you'd come across with one you'd pee your pants or maybe you'd just let them do what they want with you!"

"Are you saying that I'm weak?"

"Yes, I'm saying that you're weak and because of that every time you left off somewhere I started to worry. Things appeared in my mind and… well… what I'm saying is that just always be my side so that I can protect you! IDIOT!"

After that extreme exchange of words, Jiro walked out of our conversation flustered, I can say that it wasn't only him but I as well that is in deep shade of red and that his slip of tongue made my heart race. Contrary to what I felt, Kotaro seemed so indifferent about it even though he heard, whether he liked it or not, his brother's words. Well that is at first but as Jiro's words finally sunk in within Kotaro, he felt a bit awkward towards me so I sat beside Kotaro and talked to him to ease this awkward atmosphere between the two of us.

"Kotaro-kun, I'm so sorry that you heard our exchange of words." I said but Kotaro didn't reply instead he just nods his head saying an okay.

"Please don't hate me Mimi-chan. Anija scolded you because of me." Although, I'm a lot older than Kotaro, it looked like he's the one comforting me.

"Kotaro-kun, your Anija didn't scold me, so don't think like that okay? He's just acting like guardian to me since Mr. Jinai… I mean my father told him so."

"Mimiko-san, do you like my Brother?" Kotaro suddenly blurted out. I can tell that he's hesitant and nervous as well as eager to know. I cannot lie to him so I said the truth. As soon as I told him, his face looked stern and sad and a bit angry. Not long after that, he stood up and run away from me, he stopped at the staircase and shouted, "I WON'T HAND OVER ANIJA TO YOU!" and after that he went up leaving me alone while slamming his room's door.

I was alone in the living room, it's somehow eerie to be left alone in the first floor but there's nothing I can do, only Kotaro and Jiro have the ability to jump effortlessly on the broken staircase. I don't have anything in mind except for love which is something I cannot get since I only got a month to live and enjoy as the 'current Mimiko', beyond that I must part with the 'current Mimiko' and live as Yue, though I'm still not so sure about it, what lies a head of me from now on, nobody seemed to know. I gazed over the fireless fireplace, the ebony ashes were scattered on the carpet and I can still smell the scent of the fresh burnt wood throughout the room but even though I want to lit the fireplace, I can't since the wood is still wet from last night's rain.

"Yue." I blurted out of the blue and within a minute a ten-year old girl with long wavy auburn hair with lonely eyes appeared before me. I was a bit shock but I already know that she'd appear before me.

"_What is it that you want to know?"_

"Tell me, what would I become after a month passed?"

"_Vampire." _

"I know that. What I meant is that, would I be like the blood thirsty Kowloon Children that the Order Coffin Company extinguishes?"

"_Don't classify yourself to those low-life."_

"But I'm a Kowloon right?"

"_A high ranked one. You won't be controlled by the power of the blood lest you're the one who'd control it."_

"What is it that I must do after a month?"

"_Kill brother's children. All of them."_

"I'm going to be a Vampire Slayer? For your information, I'm not a fighter. I can't do hand-to-hand combat or sword combat as well."

"_We won't be doing such thing because I'll be the one who's going to do that for you."_

"By the way, it still bugs me a bit, Yue; you and I are one but who truly owns this body?"

"_It is you who's the real inhabitant of this body. I, Yue, was being personified by you the human princess as your vampire counterpart before you decided to become a human after you saw the murder of your brother. You let me hold all your precious memories about your childhood and also the history of all vampires. You made me, your 'vampire' self sleep for fifteen years and let your 'human' self take over your body and live together with humans. Incessantly, I was being awakened by hearing Haru's name. Also, the blood of Cassa and other Kowloon Children helped me to awaken myself even more."_

"Is that so…" I said blankly. Well it all made sense when Yue said it. I don't know why but I can feel that she's a fierce girl beyond her size.

"_Are you done talking to me?"_

"Not yet. Just stay for awhile please."

"_You know, I wanted to tell you one thing, cherish the one you love the most because I cannot promise you anything that might happen after that month's span. Lastly, don't fall seriously in love with him, you might regret it in the end." _and with that she vanished.

"I said stay but then she left me all alone." I sighed for a bit and dozed off for the remaining hours of the day.

As I sleep away my worries, I suddenly have an idea but I don't know how to say it to Jiro that 'I want to date him for a month.'

* * *

Author's Note: Again, the update was so frigging slow. Damn me! I know I'm the wrong one here but hey! I made the story go to where it should went. Please review. That's all And LASTLY! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FANFICTION even though it's a waste of your precious time .


End file.
